User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - The Split-Up: Part 1
The Situation Tensions between the Nerds and Jocks were at an all-time low, even before Jimmy Hopkins enrolled at Bullworth Academy. Then after the Bullworth Academy riots, the hostility between the two groups came to a sudden end. It seemed like things were finally getting resolved, but then the zombie outbreak happened and the two cliques were at each other’s throats again. Ted Thompson wanted the Nerds’ Observatory for his crew, but the Nerds didn’t want to give it up without a fight. Earnest Jones, who still had control of the clique at the time, thought he had the upper-hand of the situation. He was wrong. …. “Where is Jones? He was supposed to be a while ago”, Earnest says out-loud. Algie Papadopoulos, who was sitting with Earnest inside the Observatory, was also concerned with the absence of their fellow clique member. He was so nervous that he was trying to zip up his pants zipper with no success, something he rarely does. “You should have sent more than just Jones to talk to Ted about his surrender”, Algie tells Earnest. “And risk having all our comrades in danger?” Earnest asks with disdain. “What are you worried about anyway?” Algie asks him. “We got walls, we locked the back exit to the Observatory from the inside, and we have a good solid gate with a Spud-Cannon. Nobody will be getting in without our permission”. “Do you want to survive?” Earnest asks him. “What kind of question is that?” Algie says to his leader. “Of course, I want to survive. But I think that we shouldn’t have just one of our friends out there by himself while he speaks to the Jocks. We don’t know what they’ll do to him. Hell, we should have sent a few more with Spud Guns with him just so he does have some protection”. “We?” Earnest questions Algie. “We, as in me, should have sent more of our friends out there? No, we need the numbers here. We can’t risk it. Risking one’s life is better than risking all our life”. Risking one’s life, Algie thought to himself. Is he serious? Are we all pawns to him for his survival? I may not talk to Jones as often as I do with Earnest or Beatrice or even Bucky, but I don’t see him as a pawn. Earnest, you are a sick bastard. Just as he was about to say something to Earnest about his comment, Bucky came running into the Observatory. “Earnest, Ted and a few of his boys came up to the gate. They have Jones as a hostage”, Bucky reports. Both Earnest and Algie got up from their seats and then ran outside the doors to the gate where they spotted Ted, Dan, Kirby, and Damon on the other side of the gate. With them was Jones, all tied up and bleeding from the beating that Ted gave him a while ago. “Ted, unleash our friend”, Earnest demanded. Ted isn’t going to release Jones, ''Algie thought to himself. ''He now has a hostage. He can demand us for anything now. “You are not in position to give us demands, you fucking Nerd”, Ted shouted to Earnest. “We now have one of your friends as hostile”. “Hostage”, Algie corrected Ted. “Shut up, Algie”, Kirby says before banging on the gate, “or I’ll be giving you a pound-cake the minute I get in there”. “Try, and we will give you a barrage of potatoes for you to eat on”, Earnest tells Kirby. “No, you won’t be”, Ted tells Earnest, “not if you want to get your friend back”. “What are you implying?” Earnest asks. “You plan on killing our friend?” “That’s right, Earnest”, Ted tells him. “We want the Observatory. We will get it anyway possible. If you do not comply to our demands, we will kill Jones here. We will feed him to the fucking pet zombie dogs that I have in store back in the Pool. It won’t be pretty”. Earnest took a good look at all the Nerds who were now at the gate. Everyone was waiting for him to make his decision. What decision was he going to choose? Was he going to fold to the Jocks’ demand and give them the Observatory that they so angrily demand for, or will he sacrifice Jones’ life for the safety of the rest of the Nerds? Algie turned to Earnest and started to speak his opinion on the matter. “We need to get Jones back”, Algie tells Earnest. “One life isn’t worth all this. We should just give them the Observatory and head out to Bullworth Town, back to the comic book store. We can make it a stronghold there. We can survive on what leftover supplies we can find there, and no one has to die”. Earnest turned slowly to Algie and replied sharply, “Bullworth Town is over a mile from here. There are hundreds of zombies between here and the comic book store. We could never make, even if we wanted to”. Earnest then turned back towards Ted and his posse of Jocks and told them, “We aren’t leaving. We’ll fight you and your gang of apes just to keep this place”. Ted, unsurprised by the Nerds’ choice to stay, turned to Juri and told him, “Take Jones’ back to the Pool. My pets are probably hungry right now”. Ted turned back to the Nerds and said to them, “This is the last time you will see your friend Jones, but this isn’t the end between us. We will be back”. And just like that, Ted and the rest of the Jocks were gone; however, the Nerds were not happy, not one bit. Earnest just practically sentenced one of his fellow clique-members to death by the jaws of Ted’s “pets”. Algie turned to Earnest and asks him, “Why would you make such a decision?” “It was the best option”, Earnest tells him. “Jones is going to die”, Algie tells him. “His sacrifice won’t be in vain, though”, Bucky chimed in. “But it just wasn’t right to do. Jones didn’t have a say in anything”, Fatty then exclaimed. “But at least we’ll have another day to live. Being out there, going over a mile to get to the comic book store in Bullworth Town, we wouldn’t survive out there”, Cornelius then commented. “It’s better than what the Jocks have in store for us”, Melvin argues back. All the Nerds argued with one another about whether Earnest made the right decision or not. After a while of yelling and name-calling, with Algie calling Earnest a no-good pathetic poopy-pants, Beatrice then stepped up and shouted loud enough for all of them to hear. “There’s nothing we can do now”, she began. “What happened, happened. We need to focus on what is going on now. Perhaps Ted won’t feed Jones to his zombie dogs. He’ll probably hold onto Jones just for ransom. We need to assess the situation and start planning to rescue him. But for now, we all need to calm down. Too much has already happened, and there is no point in arguing with one another”. All the Nerds were in utter silence right before they all decided to go back to attending their chores. Algie was about to head back to his tent to think about what just happened when Earnest whispered in his ear, “You know I’m in the right. You’ll thank me later”. Category:Blog posts